In general, an optical tracking system is used to track the position of a predetermined object. For example, the optical tracking system may be utilized to track a target in real time in equipment, such as a surgical robot.
The optical tracking system generally includes a plurality of markers attached to a target and image forming units for forming images by using light emitted by the markers, and mathematically calculates information acquired from the image forming units to thereby obtain position information or the like.
However, the conventional optical tracking system includes a plurality of markers, which increases the size of the equipment, and may be thus inappropriate in the case of tracking that requires fine precision.
Therefore, an optical tracking system, which can track the markers accurately and easily while simplifying the markers, is required.